Speak to Me, Always
by xxsmileyme123xx
Summary: " So, wait. Let me get this straight... You think I'm ashamed of you?" Fang nodded sadly looking away. I put hand under his chin lifting his head gently to look at me. " That's impossible... I'm in love with you" Max is a regular girl working at her parents coffee shop, what happens when she meets a guy who can't talk? He finds another way to speak. BETTER THAN SUMMARY KEEP IN MIND
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) Im Alex and this is my new story... Ive published it before but I got locked out of that account... :/**

**so I decided to republish it here.~~**

**Enjoy!**

I walked into the café that my family owned feeling exhausted and overwhelmed. I had stayed up until 4 in the morning last night,

I mean this morning, reading. You guys got to love books! Look what they do to us, they pull us in to them, inviting us to join their world and become part of their plot. There's some personification for ya people, books can't pull you into them!

Oh god, I need some sleep…I can't think straight, my mind feels like pudding. Trust me it's not a good feeling, but time to quit my complaining and get back to the real world.

I continued to walk through the pretty much empty café, mentally preparing myself for whatever shenanigans were going to appear here today.

It was usually quiet and peaceful seeing as this is an internet café and most of the people that showed up generally stayed to use the public computers or sit quietly in the corner to read.

I punched in my time card and tightly wrapped the ugly green apron around my waist, then went to go stand by the counter and wait for someone to walk in and order.

I quietly sat down on the stool and poured myself a cup of coffee waiting for the caffeine to kick in.

I heard a 'humph' behind me and looked up to see my best friend take her seat.

"Morning Nudge" I said sleepily, she gave me a weak smile and poured herself some coffee too.

Let me clue you in on something here, we aren't good in the mornings… and for those of you who seemed to get that after the first few sentences, good for you.

I silently took out my book from last night and began to read where I had left off.

What? No need to let it keep me up tonight! Might as well finish the sucker off right?

I heard Nudge snort behind me, and I turned around to see a pretty annoyed face, but let me take a moment to describe her to you since you can't actually see her.

She is stunningly gorgeous, and I have always envied her for it. Her tan mocha skin seemed to always be flawless and zit free. Her eyes were a light hazel which had little specs of green if you looked close enough. She had a fit body, and was average height, maybe about 5'5. She had an amazing fashion sense that gave her the uncanny ability to take the most hideous outfit and find a way to make it work, trust me she's used it on me several times.

I rolled my eyes and looked at her,

"What?" she simply narrowed her eyes and looked down at the book,

"Again Max? Seriously, get a life. You need to stop reading all the romance crap, and I don't know maybe find your self a REAL man. I mean god! When was the last time you went out?" she gave me a pained expression and I laughed.

"Nudge, calm down! I go out all the time." To the book store I added mentally.

She snorted again at me and rolled her eyes, "Yeah to freaking Barns and Noble, I mean to a party, to the movies, anything."

I was getting annoyed at her lack of appreciation to the fine arts and decided it was best to just ignore her and get back to my book, besides Justin is about to confess his true love for Madelyn.

God I do sound pathetic, I muttered some unintelligible words and closed me book.

"Thanks for killing the mood" I playfully glared at Nudge and she smirked, probably content with the fact that she now had my full attention, which is hard to obtain let me tell you.

She looked at me sweetly, oh no.

"So… I hear that Jonathan is having a party tonight." She trailed off suggestively and I shuttered, this can't be good.

"And as part of my plan to bring you back to reality and out of you fantasy" She said pulled the book out of my grip and setting it beside her, "You are going to come with me." I looked at her shocked and was about to refuse when she interrupted me.

"Ah no! You don't have a choice here Max, it's a do or die thing." She gave me a wicked smile and I knew I was going to be forced to go whether I liked it or not.

I weighed my chances on how likely it was that she would actually kill me, and decided that it was better not to risk it. Besides, it's just a party right? Nothing to worry about!

Hahaha yeah right…

I just shrugged and nodded know there was no use in resisting her, she smiled triumphantly and walked back to the counter going to refill some mans cup of coffee in the corner.

I sighed thinking about the horrors I had to face tonight, I mean come on lets face it, do I look like a party girl to you?

Don't answer that.

I looked away from Nudge as she kept up a pointless conversation with the stranger and my eyes moved to someone walking through the door.

Oh eyes nearly melted off as I saw the most handsome looking creature on earth.

He came in and the whole room seemed to disappear, fading to blackness and all I could make out was his form.

He came in wearing a dark blue shirt and black loose fitting jeans.

His black hair seemed to be slightly messed up as if he had been running his had through it several times.

He walked up soundlessly to me and handed me a piece of paper.

I took it, looking down at it confused. I opened it slightly looking up at him to see if that is what he wanted me to do.

Still without a word he nodded and I opened it to full length.

Inside with messy handwriting was written:

**1 black coffee with two sugars on the side.**

I looked at him, his eyes seemed to be endless and I found myself wanting to stand there and stare.

"This is what you want?" I asked and he nodded.

I shrugged it off and went to the back to grab a mug and pour him some coffee.

I came back and he had already taken a seat next the main counter. I smiled sweetly at him as I poured the coffee and handed him the sugars.

He gave me a small nod, which I will take as a thank you and handed me some money.

I was about to take it when Nudge walks behind the counter and starts talking, loudly I might add, and says,

"God! Why do I even work here? This place is nerd central, that's all people who ever come here are. All they care about is computers and math and the newest game of Call of Duty. I don't fit in here. But you!" she said pointing at me wagging a finger, "You are like the queen of nerds and..." I step to the side giving her a glare and she finally saw that I was talking to someone.

She looked down at the boy...man...whatever he was and blushed.

"Oh...you were talking to someone...my bad" and she walks away.

I look down at the stranger and see him smiling and I'm nearly blinded by the glow.

"Sorry about that, she just doesn't know how to take a hint." I smiled and he nodded again.

I felt like punching him and saying 'look I know you're cute and all but say SOMETHING!' It was annoying me, silence is the worst.

Finally I got the nerve to ask,

"Do you talk at all?" I saw something flash in his eyes and for a brief moment he looked ashamed. Then he sadly shook his head. No...

He then reached into his backpack and pulled out another sheet of paper and handed it to me.

Again written in messy penmanship was the following:

**I don't talk, I'm mute**

My hand froze and my heart stopped.

"I'm sorry." and before I could even comprehend what I was doing words came spilling out of my mouth.

"I'm going to a party tonight, it might be boring as hell but at least you get out. Do you want to come?" I said looking into his deep dark brown eyes.

He smirked and looked at me nodding.

Let's see how this goes...

**Okay guys! I got this idea a while back ago and it been bugging me ever since! So there is the first chapter! Tell me what you think please?**

**Review!**

**I'll be waiting!**

**:) me123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is a fairly fast update! Hope you like!**

**Tell me what you think! If you have any suggestions, comments, concerns or you'd like to be in my story**

**feel free to let me know :)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own MR**

_**Max**_

I stood there pacing back and forth around the small café.

Waiting…

I can't believe I asked a complete stranger to come to this party with me! What is wrong with me? I know, I was blinded by his handsome features.

Well that's a lame excuse…

I continued to worry and sip my drink, what are we going to do?

It's not like I can talk to him right? Oh god, I didn't think this through.

I'll admit I'm kind of excited, and terrified, and nervous. Am I supposed to feel like this?

I swear sometimes I think I can act pretty stupidly. Maybe all the time… but that's beside the point. Damn me and my brilliant ideas..

**~{*}~**

_**Fang**_

My thoughts were rolling around my head, I can't believe I agreed to go to a party.

And even worse with a girl I've never met before today, not that I'm complaining, she's beautiful.

Not in the "she has a nice body and pretty eyes" kind of way, but more of the "beautiful soul" kind of way. You know what I mean?

No? Well think of your best friend, when you see them (him or her) you see someone beautiful, not for their looks but for the person inside.

Still don't see my point? Wow…

Anyhow, I couldn't stop thinking about her, the way she reacted when she found out about my…condition.

My condition…I sound so pathetic, I can't talk.

Being mute, you know what it feels like?

Trust me you don't want to know. I get this sick feeling every time I think about it.

It's an over powering feeling of helplessness, you can't do anything about it. No matter how hard you try to make a noise, scream out to the world, you can't.

You can't make your voice heard, you can't speak up for someone, you can't even defend yourself properly, and someone else has to do it for you.

And that's what I hate.

But enough of my emotional turmoil and self-pity.

I started walking out the door leaving a small note on my mom-of the-year's door to let her know that I would be out a little late and locked to door in place before walking the few short blocks to "The Spot", aka the café that Max works at.

As I was walking, I couldn't help but worry how tonight would go.

My thoughts were put to rest as I reached to small café and saw Max pacing back and forth in the small space, a hard look on her face.

She looked confused and worried, and I smiled at her expression, which I can imagine looked a lot like mine.

I could hear her muttering to herself, it sounded like something along the lines of

_What…thinking? Acted stupidly…complete stranger. I'm… moron. Blinded… Stupidly handsome.. _And so on. She didn't seem to notice my presence and continued her rambling.

I went up to her and tapped her shoulder; she jumped slightly and put her hand over her heart.

I smiled and gently pushed a strand of hair away from her face, leaving my hand there for a second. I could feel her face heating up and I smiled even more brightly.

"Wow you scared to shiznit out of me!" she smiled and lightly pushed me.

I smirked and rolled my eyes at her wording.

She let out a breath and walked behind the counter to take off her green apron and grab a bag that was carefully hidden away between the seats.

We walked out the front doors and she turned around to look up. I stood there feeling slightly out of place next to her.

She turned and looked at me,

"Ready?" I nodded and we were about to walk away when I heard someone call out to her.

"Max! Please do not tell me that is what you are wearing!" I turned around to see the same dark haired girl running down the street straight toward us. I turned around to look at Max, letting my curiosity show on my face.

She did a face palm muttering,

"God help me."

**~{*}~**

_**Max**_

I turned around looking down the ugly crack pavement , only to see Nudge coming straight towards us, with a disgusted look on her face as she got a better look at my outfit.

I had planned on leaving early just to avoid this, but I had spent so much time waiting for this boy (who sadly hadn't even given me his name), that I didn't get out of there fast enough. Yet another reason to believe I jumped into this too fast, I AM a damn moron.

"Max…" she gave me a wary look that said "if he wasn't standing next to you, you'd be hearing it"

She sighed and put her head in her hands, I looked at the guy who seemed to be confused.

Nudge looked at him and smiled sweetly,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Hi, I'm Nudge. Its my weird version of a nickname" He gave her a lopsided smile that made my heart skip. He did his nodding thing and wrote something soundlessly on a small note pad. He handed it to me looking away.

_**My name is Fang, its my version of a nickname.**_

I smiled slightly, Fang… it sort of fit his demeanor. I showed the note book to Nudge, whom smiled kindly nodding her response and turned back to me. I quietly handed Fang back his notebook which he quietly tucked away as I turned to face my horror.

"Okay we have an hour till the party starts, and we can always get there 'fashionably late' besides the real party doesn't start till after 9. We still have time I just have to hurry. Come on hurry! We have to go, time is running out!" she shouted pushing me down the street towards her house, I tried to plant my feet on the ground but the little sucker was strong when she wanted to be and I knew better than to mess with her right now.

I took a second to look at Fang, an amused expression crossed his face and I sent him a look that showed everything I was feeling.

He smirked and rolled his eyes.

We got to Nudge's house and he waited down stairs in the living room, while Nudge dragged me to her room to change, queue the horror music and let the torture begin.

***HOUR LATER***

I stood looking at the stranger in the mirror; she looked back at me with a confused look written on her face.

This girl was wearing a black ruffled skirt that had colorful flowers on it, it went to her knee and her shirt was simple and a creamy white color. She wore a simple necklace that had a heart and bird on it. Her usually straight hair has been lightly curled and hangs loosely around her face.

She wears very little makeup that consists of a bit of mascara and eyes liner to put emphasis on her hazel, honey eyes.

She has a little blush to add color to her face, and her lips are lightly glossed and pink.

I touched my face and saw the girl in the mirror touch hers too.

She was me, and I was her.

Nudge smiled behind me admiring her work, and laughing at me expression.

"You look beautiful Max, now let's go. I bet Fang is bored out of his mind."

I smiled, I'm sure he was, I would be too. I had filled Nudge in about the whole "not talking thing" which she took rather well and she promised she wouldn't ask him any questions.

I walked down stairs to see Fang watching T.V. with Nudge's little brother Josh.

He had his back to me, completely engrossed in the cartoon. I felt a smile creep to my face as I tip toed to him and tried to scare him, but of course he had to turn around just as I was about to shout 'Boo'. I pouted at him and he smirked at my failed attempt to freak him out.

He suddenly noticed my new appearance and did a double take taking in my new look. His eyes roaming over my body looking at the new pieces of clothing and suddenly I felt very out of place and uneasy.

What if I didn't look as good as I thought? What if I look horrible?

He smiled at me and took the small note pad out of his pocket, I watched him silently as he scribbled something down and handed me the note.

_**You look stunning**_

I felt blood rush to my cheeks and put the blush on my face to shame.

I looked at Fang, he smiled at me and my heart leaped again.

"Thanks. We better get going, were late." I handed him the note book and he took it gratefully and nodding.

We walked out the door Nudge trailing behind watching our every move.

~~~Page break~~~

* * *

We arrived at the party about twenty minutes later to see that it was already in full swing and pumping.

I watched as Nudge happily walked away from us to go say hi to some of her friends and dance. This was more of her scene not mine, if it had been my choice I would be at home curled up on the couch in a nice blanket watching a movie or reading a good book.

But no…. where was I? At a party that I wasn't even invited to, with a hot guy that doesn't talk.

Perfect…

I glanced over at said hot guy sensing his awkwardness as his eyes darted around the room nervously.

He seemed to feel me looking and turned to give me a weak smile. Which I hope I returned properly.. I may have looked more afraid than he was.

Oh Boy.

Let the real party begin…

….

….

….

….

…

**Okay there it is! Review and tell me what you think!**

**The more you review the faster I'll update!**

**Thanks for giving me 14 reviews for the first chapter! That's amazing!**

**I feel great and I read everyone one of them!**

**Song of the day!**

**'Afraid' by Yellowcard**

**Awesome song!**

**So yeah… review! Sorry if it kinda sucks I didn't really like the beginning, but I liked the end!**

**RnR!**

**** Why are there so many exclamation points! Lol ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! WHAT?! What is this? Two updates in one week? Don't expect this often :D **

**Anyway here is the next chapter! Hope you like!  
Disclaimer: I don't own MR **

**On with the story!**

_**Max**_

I smiled back at him and took his hand leading him to an empty spot on the tattered old sofa. I was trying really hard to ignore the feeling in my stomach when I held his hand, it felt something like a million little butterflies flying around. His hand didn't fit perfectly in mine like all the romance novels would have described, but that was okay, it still felt right.

We got to the sofa and I let go of his hand suddenly missing its warmth. We sat in silence for a while, and I was a little disappointed, but I mean really? What more did I expect? He can't talk!

Did I really think he was just pretending, and that he was going to speak up as soon as he sat down?

I was in the middle of scolding myself when I felt a small pad being placed in my lap. I looked up at Fang slightly confused, he just smiled motioning for me to read it. I bit my lip looking down.

_**What are you thinking about? You look a little angry.**_

I smiled at the messy hand writing and tried to answer him but the music was way too loud and he couldn't hear me. I sighed taking the pen out of his hand.

_**Nothing much. Parties just aren't my thing.**_

I handed the pen and note pad back watching as he read it quietly, a small smile played on his lips and he in turn wrote something.

I found myself sitting on the edge of my seat waiting for his reply. He handed the notebook and I took it gratefully.

_**I know how you feel, these thing aren't my scene either :)**_

I smirked,

_**Really? I would have never guessed ;)**_

He looked at the note and rolled his eyes at my sarcasm. What? It's in my blood; sarcasm is a must no matter how unimportant it might be.

We kept passing notes for the next hour; we played 20 questions so that we could get to know each other better. (Fang's answer is in bold)

_Okay 1: how old are you?_

_**18 you?**_

_Dang you're old! I'm 17. Your turn._

_**Umm… favorite color?**_

_Easy! Blue preferably a darker blue but any blue works. You?_

_**Black. Your turn.**_

_Okay why black?_

And the rest of the game went on like that for a while; just the passing back and forth of the notebook. And it was all fun and games till I asked about his family.

_Ha-ha okay! Any brothers or sisters?_

I handed him the note and waited for it to be returned.

I waited…and waited… I turned to look at Fang he looked hurt and I suddenly felt wary.

Oh no did I hit a sore subject? I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned to give me a weak smile handing me the notebook as well.

_**Two foster brothers and a foster sister.**_

I felt a pang of hurt, foster family? That's not good…

But I tried to cover up my hurt and continued the pointless game, steering away from the sensitive subject of family.

***page break***

After having about five cups of whatever was in the punch bowl, I felt the need to go to the restroom.

I felt bad about leaving Fang alone for a while but hey! Duty calls, and this is one call that cannot be ignored.

I told Fang I would be right back and he nodded smiling, quickly noticing my urgency. I wonder what gave it away? Maybe it was the fact that I was bouncing in my seat and potty dancing.

I rolled my eyes at myself and ran to the bathroom.

***minutes later***

I walked out of the restroom feeling relived and happy. What? I really had to go!

I walked to the snack table and got Fang and myself some chips. Speaking of Fang…

I glanced over to where I had left him and noticed he was still there…just not alone.

Someone was talking to him, a girl in the shortest dress I've ever seen… In fact it may just be a shirt. She was lightly gripping the front of his shirt leaning in suggestively.

I felt my blood boil and went over there, all the while still staring at Fang; he looked uncomfortable and slightly annoyed.

"Geez…Answer me will you? I know you like me. Why wouldn't you? Why won't you talk!?" the girl practically screamed at him.

I took the chance to step in and answer for him,

"He doesn't waste his breath on sluts like you, now why don't you just walk away. He's not interested" I smirked a little and he just sat there nodding.

The girl rolled her eyes and snorted,

"Yeah? What are you his representative?" she rolled her eyes at me and turned back to the silent boy, "Fine freak don't talk to me." She directed herself to Fang and gave me a small smile,

"It's me who shouldn't waste my breath on you, lame ass"

Something snapped inside of me and for the first time in a long time I was mad. I put myself between her and Fang. I stood taller than her and probably stronger too.

"If you want to leave this party unharmed and well… You know walking? I suggest you do it NOW." I said quietly.

She just stared at me,

"Is that a threat?"

Wows… talk about stupid…

I gave her my best glare I could manage and shook my head,

"Nope…it's a promise." That seemed to get through to her and she just turned and huffed away looking mad.

I turned to Fang who just offered me a nod in thanks, I smiled I felt bad, I didn't mean to cause a scene.

"No problem. Wanna dance?" he looked a little unsure and nodded again causing his messy hair to fall in front of his eyes.

Oh god! That's so hot!

Wait what?

I didn't have time to even think cause soon he was up and pulling me towards to small dance floor.

_**Fang**_

"…wanna dance?" I looked at her shocked.

Dance? A million thoughts running through my head, when was the last time I danced? A few weeks ago when Angel asked me to. She had asked me if I knew how to and when she found out that I didn't she practically forced me to learn.

I nodded my head shaking more than I intended. I took her hand in mine and lead her to the small dance floor that used to be a living room.

She smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat. It was amazing what she made me feel.

As soon as we set foot on to the dance floor the happy upbeat song changed to a slow romantic one.

Great. Nice timing Max.

I looked down at her, she seemed a little nervous as she gently placed her arms around my neck. I felt sparks as the heat rushed up to my face.

I could see the small blush creep up to her cheeks as I slide my hands around her thin waist.

We stayed there swaying in time to the slow beat both in each other's arms enjoying the moment.

And as the song came to a slow close I found that we were both leaning in and I looked at her soft pink lips….

So close… another second.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and we both abruptly pulled back to look.

In the corner of the room we saw a familiar girl on the floor clutching her nose and screaming.

That was the girl hitting on me! Then I saw Nudge standing right next to her yelling,

"I told you to stay away from my boyfriend Jennifer, that's what you get!" Nudge then turned to a guy who looked slightly scared and took his hand.

I turned to Max who looked amused not at all shocked like I had been.

"Well that was entertaining. Now let's get out of here." She said smirking and taking my hand again.

What a party…

….

….

…..

….

.

**Wow! Nudge has a backbone! Anyway hope you like!**

**Review!**

**Just to let you guys know I'm going to be gone for two weeks that's why I updated twice in one week ****  
your welcome hehehe**

**Please take the time and read my one-shot? Please? I promise it's not as bad as the summary. I'm shiznit at writing summaries…**

**Anywho please review? To both of them?**

**Love ya!**

**Lex~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back! Miss me? Well it's only been a couple days really…but whatever! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this story **** and for those of you who like to review… I have a special surprise for you ;) stay tuned till the end **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR **

**On with the story!**

**~{*}~**

_**Max**_

After seeing Nudge deck Jennifer I decided that maybe, just maybe, that was our queue to leave this disastrous place. I glanced at Fang and had to hold in my laughter, he looked beyond shocked gaping at Nudge as she walked away from the girl whimpering on the floor.

He looked at me his emotions once again hidden behind his mask, I smirked

"Well, that was entertaining! Come on let's get out of here." I took his hand in mine, once again having to ignore the butterflies in my stomach and the lump in my throat. After giving a quick look at Nudge to make sure she saw that I was leaving, she smiled at me, and Fang and I left out the door.

…

After about ten minutes of walking in silence we reached a small park and started walking slowly around the tiniest pond I have ever seen. The moon was shining brightly above our heads and the stars were visibly seen in the semi-darkness.

I finally risked a small peak at Fang, the moon light illuminating his features, he seemed to be having an internal battle with himself and I could see small flashes of pain in his eyes.

And let me tell you… I'm not really sure why… but it made my heart hurt. It was against the laws of nature for such a handsome face to fill with so much agony.

I abruptly stopped walking, Fang sensing my lack of movement turned to look at me. I could see the curiosity plain on his face as I stepped closer to him taking both of his hands in mine and looking deep into his eyes. Those eyes…

I think that's the best part of him, I mean he has a GREAT body and all that jazz, but those eyes. The darkest brown you will ever see and small specks of hazel.

Anyway…ignore me.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, he looked away and shook his head still leaving his hands in mine, intertwining our fingers. Suddenly the butterflies came back and I again tried my best to ignore them.

I stepped even closer,

"Please? What's wrong?" I said even more softly, still not willing to look at me he shook his head, gazing over the small pond.

Without thinking I let go of his hands and put them on either side of his face and slowly turned him towards me. He looked straight into my eyes and I could see a mixture of different emotions running through them.

He lifted his hands so they rested over mine and gently push them in so he could rest his head in them.

We stayed like that for a minute and suddenly he sighed and let go of me completely and without so much as a wave he left.

Leaving me standing in the middle of a small park…by myself.

***(a/n: I was going to leave it there…but that would be cruel and waaayyy too short for you guys ;) so I will continue! Your welcome)**

_**Fang**_

I felt myself smiling as I let Max lead me out the door, I couldn't help myself, these feelings I was having…I didn't know how to control them. I had only felt them once before…and they had led to…

I refuse to think about it. I made up my mind and tried my hardest to keep my thoughts away from that night; that horrible night.

And yet I couldn't stop the memories from invading my mind, I tried but I couldn't.

Like I said earlier I had only felt this way once before, with Lucy.

Lucy my one and only girlfriend, the girl that convinced me to love her. The girl who stole my heart and then turned around and stomped on it, throwing back in my face.

She was beautiful, no one could deny it. Her slim and fit body was petit; she was only about 5'2. She had always complained that she was short; I always thought that size was cute.

She had light brown hair that reached her shoulders, it was very curly and always in her face, her eyes were light blue and looked like they had little white lines in them.

She had made me feel alive like it didn't matter that I couldn't talk, and she would always tell me it didn't bother her. She would say stuff like:

"Fang, seriously. I don't care. I love you and that's all that matters." Or

"It's okay I know how you feel in here." And she'd point to my heart and I would let it go temporarily blinded by the love I thought we shared.

We had been dating for about a year before I found out, I remember like it was just yesterday** (ha-ha I know cheesy line).**

_**Flashback**_

_I walked around the corner of the street feeling all jittery and excited. Today was Lucy's and I 1 year anniversary and we were going to have dinner at a nice Italian restaurant. I still couldn't believe how lucky I had gotten, finding someone who understood me, someone who cared._

_My heart swelled up every time I thought about it, how she loved me._

_I could see the restaurant in the distance and my love standing right outside of it looking around for me. I was about to wave to her when she broke out into a huge smile and I thought for sure she saw me._

_But she wasn't looking at me… and she turned and ran up to a guy around our age. He gently picked her up off the ground as I had done many times before. My heart stopped, I tightly clutched the lone rose in my hand as I watched as he bent down to put her on the ground and lightly kiss her._

_I walked up closer, they hadn't noticed me and I was just close enough that I could hear her,_

_"Devon? What are you doing here? Nicks going to be here any minute." She looked up at him and he gave her a slight smile._ **(raise your hand if you know who Devon is :D)**

_"Lucy, its time. Babe, I can't take it anymore." He said his eyes pleading her,_

_"You can't keep stringing him along, I love you… I can't stand the thought of sharing you anymore. You know this isn't right, you're hurting him even more." She sighed and looked down._

_"Devon I want to, I do but it will kill him. I don't want that." That guy… Devon got a hard look on his face,_

_"Well its killing me more! Who do you want? I need you to chose" she stared and him in shock and kissed him lightly on the lips._

_"You, it's always been you."_

_I couldn't take it anymore, my heart was cracking and the lump in my throat got bigger._

_With this she pushed him away,_

_"Now go he'll be here any…" she stopped short as she saw me. The tears suddenly welled in her eyes and she took a small step forward just as I took one back._

_"Nick… I can explain" she whispered in a broken voice._

_I shook my head and she reached forward to grab my hand just as I pulled back._

_Well I guess she got offended…_

_"I love him!" she yelled pointing at the other guy, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't take it. I need someone to TELL me that they love me. I need to hear it." I nodded and turned to walk away, but not before walking up to her and dropping the rose at her feet stepping on it breaking the stem in half with my heel._

_Slowly I walked away leaving my heart on the side walk next the rose for her to step on and break._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I felt Max stop walking and I turned to look at her for the first time realizing that we were at a small park.

"What's wrong?" she whispered so softly I could barely make out the words.

I shook my head and turned away looking out towards the small lake that stood off to the side not really wanting to share my feelings on my first heart break with her.

Apparently she wasn't having it; she stepped closer to me and took both of my hands in hers before asking again what was on my mind.

I shook my head again, still without looking at her. I couldn't bring myself to, for the fear of the thoughts of Lucy seeping into my mind.

She let out a breath and took my head in hers like Lucy had done so many times before, and I couldn't help myself I needed comfort so I pressed her soft palms into my face before risking a glance at her.

She didn't even bother masking her concern for me and all of a sudden it was too much for me.

I let out I breath that I didn't know I had been holding and like the skumbag that I know I am I left her, alone in the park. Standing by herself with no one to blame but me…

…

….

…..

…

**Aww… how sad…. I swear I didn't mean for this to happen when I started writing this. :/**

**Well anyhow! You guys had enough of my talking already so just a couple things before I leave one: I said that I love all my readers and reviewers **** so in honor of them the next chapter is for them. **

**Soooooo if you review for this chapter and have an account just put the words ****cheese balls**** and I'll send you a preview of the next chapter before I post it :D**

**Thank you for making me one happy 19 year old crappy writer lol **

**So yeah Review for me!**

**I love you all!**

**Lex~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR…**

**Ps. My rant is at the bottom…**

**Max**

I stood there gaping as I saw his retreating figure leave me in darkness, silent footfalls matching his oh so silent persona. Confusion consumed me, and just as quickly as it came…it was gone, replaced with a new found frustration. So did he think he was going to get away that easy?

Screw that! Do you know how dangerous it is for a GIRL to be out past midnight, in the dark, with no ride home and all by herself?

I'm not saying that I can't defend myself, because I can…it's just there was a feeling that told me I couldn't let him walk away.

I couldn't describe it, the pain I saw in his face, I wasn't going to let him go.

He had gotten about a block away nearing the very edge of the tiny park, I ran up behind him and pulled on his shirt. He turned swiftly giving me a murderous look before realizing who I was and pulling back softly.

Without saying a word this time, I took his hand, silently pulling him along the path ahead of us that lead to the street. My mind flooded with ideas, trying to think of a place that would still be open besides the bars and clubs.

After walking for a while looking up and down the streets at closed shops in awkward silence I came to the conclusion that maybe the only thing that would be open is the 24 hour Wal-Mart. And I did not want to go there. A few more minutes of silence and I felt his fingers intertwine with mine as he took the lead pulling me down the street where we spotted a 24 hour diner. It looked empty and lonely and for the first time that night it dawned on me that it was WAY past my bed time and as soon as I got home I would be hearing it.

A tired looking waiter came up to us, he smiled weakly at Fang and I who were still holding hands and showed us to our table.

I pushed the menu aside not really in the mood for eating, Fang was looking at me with such an intensity in his eyes it made me want to reach out to him, to hold him and remind him that I was here.

But that would just be weird, and wrong to do in a public place.

He sighed loudly and pulled his notebook out, probably mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen.

Good! Serves him right almost leaving me, but for some reason the anger that was built up in me quickly dissolved and turned to concern. I wanted Fang to be able to trust me, to tell me what had caused him to feel that way.

I felt something poke me and I looked down to see a pen and paper in front of me.

_**Well?**_

That was all it said and I raised an eyebrow at him. Seriously?

**What happened back there?**

Yup that's me. Blunt and to the point…kinda like a pencil.

You see I don't care if he's mute, cause one way or another…I'm going to get him to speak to me.

**~{*}~**

**Fang**

I flinched as I saw her drop the pen in front of me with a new found determination on her face; frankly I was a little frightened of her at this point.

I had a feeling that she wasn't going to let me leave until she found her answers, and let's be honest… I'm a horrible liar even on paper.

I looked down at the notebook that lie before me and read it.

Damn… she didn't beat around the bush here.

I scribbled my response and the conversation kept going on like that.

_**Nothing**_

**Really? Nothing? Ha that's about as true as a flying rabid monkey.**

I rolled my eyes at her and she gave me a dirty look motioning me to continue and write my response.

_**Yes. It was nothing.**_

I handed her the note and lazily stirred my coffee while adding sugar. I looked up at her and saw her sigh looking out the window as if searching for an answer. I looked hoping that just maybe I might find one too.

A thought crossed my mind, she was probably thinking of possible ways to kill me and not be suspected for murder. The notebook slid across the sticky surface of the table.

**Fang, I can't help if you don't let me in.**

I felt a wave of emotion hit me as I read that line, why the hell did she want to help? Who was she to decide if I needed help or not? But most importantly, why did she want to help?

_**Why do you care?**_

I shoved the pen and paper across the table a little more roughly than I intended, and I'm sure that if I could talk it would have sounded bitter and full of remorse.

But then again I found myself asking the same questions, why did she care?

Then I asked myself the million dollar question,

Why do I care so much? What happened between me and Lucy was almost two years ago.

So why do I keep reliving the moment?

I felt the pen being placed in my hand and I looked down to read the paper.

**I don't know…It hurts me to see you in pain this way. But obviously you don't care enough to tell me what is on your mind or how I can help. So call me when you find your voice and then we'll talk.**

1(949) 32765714

I stared at the piece of paper in my hands and looked up to see Max stand up and throw a couple of dollars on the table.

She looked up at me with sad and concerned eyes,

"Bye Fang" and she bent down to kiss me cheek and left.

I felt like such an idiot for acting the way I did, but there was no way to go back now.

I got up silently and tucked to note book in my pocket making sure I had her number safe.

And walked out of the diner feeling more lost and confused than I had when I walked in.

**~{*}~**

**Max**

Well I was shocked to find that my mom had not been angry when I got home that night, in fact in her mind I had gotten home by curfew which was 11:30. She didn't know seeing as she went to sleep at 9 and is probably the heaviest sleeper you will ever meet.

I think she even slept through a tornado warning once; back when we had lived in Alabama, but that's beside the point, back to the matter at hands.

As I climbed into bed that night, I couldn't get the thoughts of Fang off my mind.

I felt bad for him I really did, but I was just trying to help and he just shut me out.

Then I made up my mind that if he needed my help he would call me soon, and with that last thought I let darkness consume me.

…**Insert Time Lapse Here…. **

It had been two weeks since I had heard or seen Fang and the day we had spent together was starting to become hazy.

Pretty soon I was starting to doubt he was even real, and that I had dreamed him up, but that doubt was quickly put to ease when I saw Jenifer walking by the café with a nose brace that practically looked to be trying to eat her face.

She walked in and took a seat at the counter waiting to be served, and since there were only two people who worked today, I got the privilege of taking her order.

"Why hello…" she searched my body probably looking for a name tag or some sort of identification on me.

Ha! Good luck… I never wear my tag, for some reason it doesn't seem right that a complete stranger know my name.

She quickly gave up searching after realizing that I wasn't going to reveal myself to her.

"I'll have a freshly baked cookie, peanut butter and a hot chocolate" I nodded giving her my best fake smile and went back to the counter to get her order.

God, if you ever get a job…don't be a waitress unless you like getting complaints and bossed around by complete strangers.

I gave her the food and walked back to the counter where Nudge sat glaring at her,

"You should have spit in her drink." She mumbled as I got closer and I let out a small chuckle as I listened to her tell me all the various ways she could kill Jenifer and make it look like an accident.

I smiled and nodded as she went into detail, now you might think this is gross and wrong but some of these ideas weren't that bad…

Ha-ha I had you going for a minute there didn't I?

I smiled in amusement at me own stupidity, when a guy walked in the café and looked around.

We made eye contact and he came striding towards me.

His light blue eyes piercing mine and his blondish hair flopping slightly in his face.

For some strange reason when I saw him I got a weird feeling in my stomach, he nodded at me,

"Max?" he asked his voice light,

"Yeah."

"I have this for you." he handed me a small envelope and turned walking out of the café with a second thought.

Nudge poked me hard in the side asking me what that was about; I shrugged as I opened the letter.

I immediately recognized the sloppy writing,

…

**Hey guys! I'm back. **

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed! I hope you enjoyed your sneak peak!**

**One thing I felt bad about was that I was unable to send the sneak peak to some people :/ but you guys need to enable your PM's for me to be able to send it to you! I think there was like 3 or 4 of you. **

**Sorry if the last two chapters have been a little emo-y but I think that it's just been my mood, cause I haven't exactly been a happy camper lately…**

**BUT! You know what makes me happy? Reading the wonderful things you say! So as always thank you so much for taking a chance on my story!**

**Tell me what you think?**

**RnR?**

**Lex~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR…**

**Ps. My rant is at the bottom…**

**On With the Story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**~{*}~**

* * *

**Fang**

Half-truths...

It's such weird concept, are they half-lies as well? No, they can't be, it's a simple fact you can't tell half of a lie. A lie is a lie, no matter how small or how insignificant.

But half-truths...

I was trying to figure out a way to tell Max what happened that at the park without, you know, having to tell her anything. And I came to the conclusion that there would be no way to do that. I had told her in my letter that I wanted to speak with her right away, told her to bring lots of paper. So I knew I couldn't back out of it now…

I still couldn't help but wonder, why?

Why the hell did I have to see her again? Why do I keep thinking about Max? Why do I want her to know?...Why?

These questions were swimming in my mind consuming my thoughts and clouding my vision. I stared at the clock in the corner of the diner,

1,2,3,4,5,6,...

How much longer is she going to make me wait? I looked outside the window, trying to identify her figure in the sea of people.

My heart skipped a beat nervously as I saw a girl with shoulder length dirty blond hair stride up to the entrance of the diner with so much confidence it nearly blew me away.

She walked up to the front and a host asked her if she was meeting someone, she nodded and looked around the some what empty restaurant searching for my face.

I waved to get her attention and she gave me a small smile and turned back to the host probably telling him she found me.

I watched as she slowly made her way to the booth, never once taking her eyes off of me.

She shrugged off her messenger bag and set it down on the booth before sliding in and taking a seat across from me.

I took in her appearance one more time, and realized that she never ceases to amaze me. She has the ability to take any type of clothes and make them look good.

For instance, she was wearing a long white knit shirt that went to mid-thigh and a pair of black skinny jeans, along with some plain black converse.

Her hair looked like it had a natural wave to it and on the top of her head was a thin white head band that was twisted so it looked like a braid.

Her face was lightly powdered with make-up, much like it had been when we went to the party a couple weeks ago, and for the first time I realized that I had missed her presence.

Like the simple fact that she was here, right across from me was comforting.

She smiled lightly at me before pulling out a huge a** notebook.

I gave her a questioning look, she smirked,

"What? You told me to bring lots of paper." I rolled my eyes as she took out two pens before handing me a pink one, taking the blue one for herself.

I gave her my best "WTF" face and held the pen towards her, as if telling her to take the damn thing back.

She smirked and shook her head vigorously, no. Damn it.

"That's your punishment for making me worry, and because I don't do pink." I rolled my eyes and gave her a face that said,

'and you think I do?'

She laughed and the sound alone brightened my day.

I continued to look at her as she sighed and turned around looking out the window.

She turned back to look at me and gave me a small nod and took the notebook in her hands and started writing.

And now I wonder... Why is she writing her thoughts down on paper when she can talk? My train of thought was interrupted by a poke of her blue pen.

**You always get a funny look on your face when you start to think. You stare off into the distance. What were you thinking about?**

I felt the urge to put "you" on the piece of paper but decided against it, instead I rolled my eyes and brought that horrible pen down on to the paper, only to realize that it wrote in PINK.

Just shoot me now...

_Just thinking about the different ways to get out of using this pen._

I pushed the notebook across the table, my hand lightly brushing past hers in the process and the slightest touch of her skin brought on a new wave of nervousness.

She laughed lightly and shrugged deciding to speak out loud instead of writing,

"Yeah sorry bud, you're not getting out of that one." I rolled my eyes.

"So back to business..." she hesitated before continuing, "What happened?"

As soon as I heard her question my mind went into hyper drive and I had the sudden urge to make a run for it, but I fought that feeling as best as I could and began to write.

**~{*}~**

**Max**

I had read enough.

Silently I picked up my stuff and once again threw some money on the counter for our drinks. Carefully avoiding Fangs eyes, I got up and took his hand leading him out the door to the small park we had been to before.

I was just so mad, and was about ready to go find this girl 'Kristy' beat the crap out of her. I just couldn't find any way to justify what she did, and the more I thought about how much she hurt Fang the more I realized how strong he really was.

Just to walk away and not look back, sure he thought about it a lot... but that was normal, I mean I would too.

I looked up from our intertwined hand to Fang , I suddenly felt guilt for making him tell me.

We kept walking till we stopped at a small bench, I pulled him down to sit next to me and turned to Face him.

"Look what she did to you..." I paused, how should I say this?

"It was wrong, and I'm sorry I made you tell me about it." he looked away avoiding me eyes,

"But look at me." I said with such desperation in my voice, I need him to look into my eyes.

"I will NEVER do that to you."

**...**

**Hey sorry It was super short! but I wanted to get it out. And I'm sure there was more I wanted to tell you guys lol but I can't remember right now**

**Question: Do you want Fax right now? **

**Tell me what you think?**

**RnR?**

**Lex~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just realized I have to update this before some of you start enforcing those threats you sent me…yeah I'm paranoid now. I also got many PM's saying that the review thing wasn't working so they couldn't leave reviews :/ Sorry guys! I don't know how to fix that.**

**So yeah…sorry…**

**I did see all your hands raised in favor of Fax! Yay! I finally get to write it, let's see if I'm in the mood. **

**Kay that's it!**

**Everything is mine! Ha-ha jk! I don't own MR**

**On with the story!**

**~{*}~**

**Max**

I asked him to look at me, I can't stand it, I need his eyes on me. I need him to see that what I'm saying is the truth, that I would never hurt him that way. I was NOT a liar.

"You know not everybody is going to hurt you." I stated, because it's true. Nobody should live a bitter life because of one bad experience, it's just not right.

He looked at me for a second before turning away and nodding as if to say _'yeah I know'_

I sighed and looked out to the small lake, I wanted to wrap my arms around him again, wait what's up with all these touchy feelings? Why do I keep thinking like that? I'm growing too mushy. Bleh… I was drowning in my own thoughts, lost somewhere far away.

I was brought back to the surface by a warm hands touching my face bringing me head back to look at Fang, he was smirking at me and I decided to have a bit of fun with him.

"So you want me to hunt down this Lucy girl?" he rolled his eyes,

"No I'm serious, I'm good at this kind of stuff," I said watching his expression as it turned to amusement. I loved his expressions; they always held what he was thinking. He was just so adorable.. Wait that's not manly enough… he was..eh hot?

" I'll have my private eye check her out, maybe push her in front of a bus, we can always make it seem like an accident…of course we need to find a busy street. Then again a bus maybe too extreme, maybe a taxi… We got to make it believable right. I mean maybe.." I was immediately shut up and pulled out of my murderous thoughts when I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me closer.

I turned to look at him giving him a confused look, he just smiled at me

"What do you thi…" I was cut off by his warm lips crashing on to mine, and all my current thoughts went flying out the window. All I could think about was how good it felt to finally be able to kiss him. How soft his lips were…

It wasn't an all out passionate kiss, it was more of a comforting soft kiss, but hey I'll take what I can get.

We pulled away smiling slightly,

"Well… that's a good way to get me to shut up." I said still grinning, but I mean who could blame me? I was still in after shock,

"Yeah most people just prefer to slap her on the back of the head, always works for me." I froze in my place at the sound of the voice.

What the hell.

**~{*}~**

**Fang**

I let Max put me out of the diner and back to the little park that seemed to become our own small get away now a days.

We walked around the lake in silence still holding hands and thinking. I wonder what she wants to say now.

I mean now she knows about Lucy, and she had looked pretty mad when she found out about how she 'broke up with me', but I mean who wouldn't be?

I felt her gently pull me down to sit with her on a bench in front of the lake, her face showed a mixture of emotions that were running through her and I felt myself smiling but I don't think she noticed.

"Look what she did to you…" she paused for a second and I could feel myself staring blankly at her,

"It was wrong, and I'm sorry I made you tell me about it." She said softly and I looked away pointing my gaze towards the lake, trying to cover up my unwanted feelings.

"But look at me." She said it with such desperation and determination in her voice, I felt the need look into her eyes.

"I will NEVER do that to you." And I felt like something had clicked, she wouldn't do it again. She wouldn't make me suffer like 'she' had.

She looked away from me again, taking in her surroundings at the park. It was kind of chilly and there was almost nobody here.

"You know not everybody is going to hurt you." I know that but it's kind of hard to trust someone after they did…

I knew Max wouldn't do that to me though, and it brought on a whole new feeling, one that I thought I had buried deep inside of me a long time ago.

And I stood there staring at her as she went on about how she was planning on killing my ex for me. I was flattered but I really had other things on my mind at the moment.

How do I get her to just SHUT UP! I looked at her blankly her move kept moving and for a second I could help but think she was spending a little too much time with Nudge.

Finally I just took her head in my hands and made her look at me, she blinked, apparently taken back by my actions. I noticed how close we where and before I knew it I was leaning in.

She tried to say something more but I didn't hear it, as soon as I closed the distance between our lips all my other senses went flat.

It felt so good to kiss someone again, to feel loved, but my lungs were burning so I pulled back and was met by a smiling face. She was beautiful, and yes I mean Max.

She laughed lightly,

"Well… that's a good way to get me to shut up." And I nodded in an agreement next time I'll use that.

"Yeah most people just prefer to slap her on the back of the head, always works for me." I looked behind her and stared in confusion at a person I've never seen.

Max turned around slowly to see who it was.

I wonder…

**~{*}~**

**Hey okay once again crappy chapter it short and sweet. Someone mentioned that they felt like my story was missing something, and I completely agree! I just don't know what it is.**

**And I've been meaning to tell the people who told me I'm a good writer thanks! That makes my day so much better!**

**And to the person who told me that they could see this being made into a movie!**

**I LOVE YOU! That literally had me dancing and crying for joy!**

**So thanks for the love!**

**And yeah…. I've been suffering terrible Writers Block lately and I have no Idea how to cure it :/ its so sad.**

**Music Inspires me, if you have any song that you you feel inspires you please do share! I always write with music on, today I was listening to soft Linkin Park songs lol my favorite band ;)**

**So yeah…again :)**

**RnR?**

**~Lex**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing…*sigh***

**Max**

**~{*}~**

I felt my back stiffen at the sound of a familiar voice, and for a moment I thought it was all in my head, but then I heard it again.

"Hello? What suddenly you're to cool to even say hi to your sister?" I turned around slowly a smile spreading over my face; I got up quickly and embraced my sister in a bone splitting hug. What? I hadn't seen her in ages.

"What are you doing here?" You're not supposed to be back for another month!" I speculated looking at her suspiciously.

She smirked and looked away,

"I got sent home early on suspension, I guess when **YOU** punch a girl in the face its funny…but when _**I **_do it it's offensive." She rolled her eyes and lightly punched my arm and I laughed.

You see my sister Ella has always been the good one, got straight A's and 4.5's that's why she was asked to join the 'Study Abroad' program. She had been in England for the past 11 months. You could tell too, she definitely had developed a little bit of an accent that I would be teasing her about later.

She looked around, she eyes wandering over to Fang, as he sat motionless staring at the whole ordeal.

She smiled at him and looked at me expectantly, she must be waiting for something… oh right.

"Oh, Ella this is Fang my... Friend?" I had meant to say it with conviction but the recent turn in events that took place with Fang sort of messed up my brain cells.

Were we friends?

Do friends kiss each other?

I sure as hell ain't gonna be a 'Friend with Benefits' I'm not THAT type of girl.

I looked at Fang as I said it and he just gave a small smile and extended his hand.

The guy is an emotionless rock, I would say brick but at least a brick blushes…

.

.

.

Ha-ha? Get it? Because you know a brick is red? Ugh never mind.

I stood back fighting nervousness as I watched Ella smile and shake his hand,

"Nice to meet you."

He nodded in response and she gave him a funny look but later dismissed it and turned back to me. She smiled brightly,

"I haven't seen you…" she thought about it for a moment before giving up, "in like forever!" I laughed and nodded warily and she hugged me again.

"I guess I missed you too Ells."

**~~~Later that day~~~**

**Max**

"Okay so what's up? Who is Fang?" Ella looked at me incuriously, I sighed, and I knew she just HAD to know.

"He's a friend, okay?" She rolled her eyes and snorted, can I say ewe?

"Yeah right Max. Friends do not kiss each other." I looked away, she did have a point, but now the question was, how did he feel about it?

"I'm sure it was just a spur of the moment thing, it probably meant nothing to him." I said looked at my 17 year old sister, her childish features were just starting to fade and she was beautiful, though she couldn't see it herself.

"But it meant everything to you right?" I shook my head trying to deny it but she just huffed obviously annoyed.

"Max, I haven't seen you smile like that since you were with Kevin. You look happy around him, I can tell you like each other. Now tell me what is holding you back?" She looked intently, I had already told her about his condition and she understood.

I guess back in England one of her room mates had been deaf and in order to get to know her she learned a tiny bit of sigh language to talk.

Now let me ask you a question…

Did anyone of you know that Fang knew sigh language?

No?

That makes two of us, I just watched silently as Fang and my sister had a full on conversation and I was left standing in the dark.

To tell you the truth I was kind of jealous that she could 'talk' to him and I couldn't, but no need to let petty emotions get in the way.

"Is it because of his 'situation'?" I looked at her sadly.

"No Ella. I don't care that he can't talk. I'm above that, it doesn't bother me. I would gladly go out with him, Blind, Deaf, or Mute. I don't care."

She smiled widely and hugged me, as she had been doing so often.

"Good! Cause he told me to tell you that he is taking you out tonight so buckle up, buttercup cause Nudge will be over in a couple of minutes to help me make you over."

Oh god, let the torture begin…

**Okay so next up is the date! This is just a small test, recently my other story got deleted and now I cant post any new stories for a certain amount of time, I wanted to see if I could still update.**

**Anyway! YAY! We reached 101 reviews! You guys are flipping amazing! I love ya!**

**RnR?~**

**Lex :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Diss-of-claimer: I don't own anything…**

* * *

**~{*}~**

**Max**

I was nervous.

Jittery even.

It's a simple fact, and for some reason I couldn't stay still. Nudge had come over about two hours ago and had decided to play Barbie with me, pulling this, curling that wanting to burn down half of my closet most of the time but other than that acting as her usual peppy self.

When she was done I looked in the mirror and was sad to say that I actually liked how it came out; she stayed true to my style.

My hair was wavy and neat, a dark blue small bow held a lock of hair in place. I was wearing a navy blue dress that went just above my knee and some black flats and a black coat. It was nothing too fancy but at the same time not casual as well. I liked it, now I just had to wait to for him to pick me up.

"Max! Will you please stop pacing the floor, then you'll start to sweat and then you'll ruin your make-up and then I'm gonna have to tie you to the chair again." Nudge looked at me disappointed while Ella just giggled.

"I can't help it, I'm" the door bell cut me off and for some strange reason I had the urge to run up stairs and hide under my bed. Ella just rolled her eyes at my expense noticing my eyes widen and went to go open the door.

Fang stood tall and proud in my door way, he was grinning like a fool clutching a small white rose in his hands. His handsome features once again left me breathless, dark eyes shining, his dark hair usually messy was combed. Suddenly all my nerves were gone and couldn't wait to leave.

"Hey Fang, here she is!" Nudge pushed me out the door, "Keep her safe, and take her out for as long as you like!" He smiled widely and nodded. Ella threw my purse at me, which contained my phone and money, then swiftly proceeded to slam the door in our face. I stared at it in shock realizing I had just been kicked out of my own house.

I sighed and he smiled taking my hand in his and pulled me down the walk, once again I had to ignore the butterflies that had seemed to have taken my stomach and made it their home.

"So… are you going to tell me where we are going?" I looked at him, he just handed me the rose and shrugged a smirk on his handsome face.

"It's a surprise?" I asked,

He nodded again and we picked up the pace.

The walk in itself took about 15 minutes, give or take. We ended up in a nice restaurant on Main Street called 'Doug's'. It wasn't really my style and I would have been cool with anything else but, this was Fang and I'm pretty sure he was trying to prove himself to me.

As soon as we walked in I felt the hairs on my neck stand up, and at that moment I knew something was about to go wrong, call me crazy, but I'm just weird like that. And then I spotted him…Kevin my Ex.

He was standing behind a podium serving as a host at the fine dining establishment. As soon as I saw him I looked away. I felt something poke me and looked up to see Fang handing me a piece of paper, and giving me a concerned look.

_**Can you ask for the reservation? It's under Nick.**_

I smiled,

"Nick…" it even tasted weird, I said it again softly looking at him and I laughed out loud teasing him. He just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at me.

By then we had reached Kevin and it was only a matter of time before…

"Hi, do you have a reservation?" he said not looking at us. Oh god please don't let this end badly…

"Yeah we do, it's under Nick." As soon as I started speaking, his head turned up and he smiled.

"Max! Oh hey, sorry I didn't see you come in, how have you been?" He looked up at me, his green eyes sparkling. He came around and embraced me in a hug that I didn't return.

"I've been good." He smiled and nodded, and then he seemed to realize I wasn't alone, He turned his gaze toward Fang who was still holding my hand. I hadn't let go during the hug. His eyes narrowed as soon as he saw our intertwined fingers and a rose in my other hand.

"So Maxi, who's this?" he asked in a bitter sweet tone.

"Sorry, Kevin this is Nick my date. Nick," I almost flinched when I said Fangs name, it doesn't fit him.

"This is Kevin an old classmate." Kevin winced and rolled his eyes,

"Ouch Max, we were more than that. Max and I used to date." He leaned down kissing my cheek with a pop an evil glint in his eyes. As soon as those words left his mouth, Fangs hand gripped mine even harder, pulling my closer.

He just nodded and extended his hand, which Kevin rudely declined, pretending not to see it.

"Well, you know how hungry I get." I said awkwardly, "So about our table…" I looked at Kevin; he smirked and nodded going back to his post.

"Umm…Max?" Kevin looked up his smile looking suspicious.

"It's says here the reservation for Nick." He spat Fangs name and glared, "was made for 7. It is now 7:15" he said glancing at the clock behind us, "therefore you are late and your reservation is not valid and…"

He looked around the room, "It seems that there are no more tables. Sorry sunshine, better luck next time. It was really nice to meet you." He smiled at Fang and without another word he turned in the opposite direction and left.

I felt Fang move forward with a hard look on his face and I had to pull him back.

"Come on Fang, let's just go." And I silently pulled him towards the door.  
Hmm…. Where to go…

I had just the place.

* * *

**Okay so this is cruel I know but I want to know what you guys think! What do you want to happen? **

**Question: someone pointed out that they were happy that Max said she was above "fang's condition" and she didn't care if Fang was blind, deaf, or mute she would still date him. If you guys met someone who you really liked that had one of these conditions, would you date them?**

**Now I have to get to editing my other story's next chapter! Wish me luck :) Please take a couple minutes to read it? Passing on: The Day I Died. I'm actually proud of it **** thanks!**

**RnR?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Anyhow! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot and the evil side characters ;)**

**On with the story!**

**Hahaha I know! I know! This took forever right?**

**Your Welcome :)**

* * *

**~{*}~**

**Max**

I took Fangs hand and quietly lead him outside the restaurant leading him away from Kevin and all bad thoughts. I sigh before taking out my phone and sending a quick message to Ella.

_Take Nudge n stay her place tonight, Im coming home._

I looked over to Fang expecting him to be staring at me, but instead he was looking up at the sky, probably noticing the rain clouds gathering over head. My phone buzzed and I looked to see what she said.

**Will do boss! What happened?**

I smirked and responded,

_I'll tell you later ;) just clear the house and be gone in 20 min._

**Kay :)**

I quickly shut my phone and shoved it in the stupid purse that the girls had made me drag along and looked over to Fang who seemed to be thinking things over. He took out his cell phone and typed something out, then handed it over to me.

_**Where r we going?**_

I laughed and smiled brightly at him, he rolled his eyes in amusement as he waited for my answer.

"Nope! You didn't tell me, so now I'm not gonna tell you." I smirked and he pouted in mock hurt a hand over his heart ache. I rolled my eyes as my heart skipped a beat. I'll tell you he looked so darn cute!

"I'll tell you this." He leaned closer and I whispered, "The cooking…way better than any other 5 star places around. Plus I hear they have a hot cook."

I winked and he looked confused for a second but I shrugged it off and took his hand again leading him down the streets toward my house.

*****a while and a walk later :) *****

Once we got to my house I sighed feeling slightly disappointed, the curtains were drawn but you could vaguely see light flickering behind it.

I opened the door and shrugged off my coat before turning around to find Fang still standing in the door way.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him in,

"Well? Come on! This won't be much of a date if you're not here." I stated, he turned to give me a lopsided smile and I felt my heart melt.

He took off the jacket he had been wearing and hung it next to mine, then followed me to the kitchen where I was surprised to see what my sister had done. My phone buzzed once more and I took it out to see who it was.

**Ella: You're Welcome :)**

**Fang **

**~{*}~**

I followed Max into the kitchen my head down, I was still upset about the run in with her ex. This night was supposed to perfect…I was so sure it would be, but then HE came along and had to ruin it.

I felt so pathetic!

Max was trying to get out of the situation as calmly as possible, but the douche had to mess it up. I couldn't even defend her, or myself for that matter and when he wrapped his arms around her and smiled…I felt my heart break.

Stupid.

That's what I had been for thinking that tonight was going to be the beginning of our relationship, it might as well been the end.

I would never be able to give her what this guy had; shoot I don't even want to date myself.

I heard an audible gasp and looked up to see the dining room; it was carefully lit with small candles all over the place. I plain white table cloth was draped over the furniture and rose petals were scattered all over the table.

I heard her phone vibrate and she took it out smiling softly as she read, she showed me the text and I tried to muster up a smile.

"Come on. I'm hungry and you're going to help me cook." She stated dragging me to the kitchen. I flipped the light switch and turned to see her grab a pot and start boiling water.

She added salt and waited for it to heat up, then turned to me and handed me a pan, some shrimp, and other ingredients that I couldn't pronounce.

She then proceeded to tell me the order in which they go and how long it would take before it was done. I stirred the white mixture and sure as hell hoped I wouldn't ruin it. It started bubbling slowly rising and I stared at it like a damn fool until it almost over flowed. I poked Max with the spoon, pointing back at the demon sauce. She laughed and lowered the heat, explaining that when milk is heated it bubbles and foams up and that I have to watch it constantly.

"I know I'm beautiful and you want to stare at me all the time, but you need to watch the sauce." She winked at me and I smiled sheepishly holding my hands up in mock surrender.

By the time it was done, I had made some type of thick white sauce with shrimp and she had gradually added the pasta in saying something about how it was better than just pouring the sauce over because of the flavor. Whatever, I was just happy she was there.

We each served ourselves and went to sit down, eating in comfortable silence.

"Mmm, my complements to the chef." She smiled, " And my respect to the 'hot cook'".

She smiled and leaned over giving me a sweet kiss on the cheek, which no doubt made my face heat up.

We finished eating and went to the living room; I sat down on the couch trying to gather my thought as she went to the TV and popped a movie in.

She came and snuggled up into my side, I pulled her closer draping an arm around her shoulders and smiling brightly. It felt good, she fit perfectly into my side and I would try my hardest to keep her there.

The previews had started and I could feel her shaking with laughter, though I couldn't understand why.

I looked down at her in the dark and gave her a questioning look which she seemed to read perfectly.

"It's just the previews keep saying 'coming soon to a theater near you' I find it ironic." I looked at the screen and saw the release date.

October 14, 2004

Oh…

I smiled and she laughed a little more, finally all the previews were over and I saw what movie we were watching.

Aladdin? Hmm…

"I like the Genie" she stated simply and I shrugged not really caring what we watched just as long as I was with her.

The movie started and I'll admit it does have its funny parts. I watched amused as Max sang the Genie's intro song and started dancing in her seat.

We continued to watch and then I heard it, the song that made this movie to famous.

A whole new world…

Max turned slightly and her eyes held a pleading look, she got up slowly and I stared at her confused.

She held her hand out at me,

"I know that this is going to sound awfully cheesy but will you dance with me?" Okay? Umm no?

I stood up timidly and brought her closer enjoying the warmth and we stood there dancing until the song ended.

We sat back down without another word and continued to watch the movie aimlessly.

Soon the movie was finished and it was about time for me to go home. It was almost 11:30 and really didn't want to leave but she said that her mom would be getting home around midnight and I didn't want her mom to freak out.

I went to grab my jacket and she stood by the door opening it for me. I could see it pouring outside and Max noticed too and walked to the coat closet and pulled out a black umbrella.

"Here" she handed it to me, "I don't want you to get sick." I nodded gratefully and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. I don't want overwhelm her on the first date.

She smiled slightly and I walked out the door, putting up the umbrella as I walked.

I was about 50 feet away from her house when I heard her.

"Fang wait!" she yelled running in the rain and I struggled to remember if I had forgotten something at her house.

She reached me her clothes getting soaked; she took a step closer and hugged me.

"Thank you" she whispered.

I nodded barring my face in her neck, breathing in her unearthly scent.

She took the umbrella and threw it off to the side, letting the rain start to pour on me as well but I couldn't find it in my right mind to care.

I looked down into her eyes and I could see the emotions swimming through them.

She brought my face closer to her and I could feel her breath blowing against me.

"Kiss me."

And that's all it took before I pulled her against me and did.

Hey I might get a cold but it was well worth it.

…

…**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

* * *

**:) well? How'd I do? Do I get an A?**

**Tell me what you think! I really want to know, I loved writing the last two chapters and I'm really excited to see what you guys think!**

**Question: Do you guys know any good riddles?**

**Please take a minute and go to answer my poll? and read my new story? thanks! Love ya!**

**RnR? ~**

**Lex :)**

**-:)yme123**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I woke up with a headache. A dull thud in my skull telling me that maybe, just maybe it may have been a good idea to blow dry my wet hair before I had gone to bed last night.

I smiled to myself, covering my head with my pillow, thinking about last night.

Fangs lips pressed firmly against mine, as the rain soaked us. I remember every detail of it, the way he smiled brightly biting his lip, his dark eyes peering at me through the unearthly long eyelashes that men seem to magically have. I remember kissing him again; not being able to stop like the beginning of a new addiction was starting to form.

"Maxxxxxx" I heard it before I saw it coming, there was a pounding on my door. I groaned loudly. The pounding continued for a another minute before it quieted down, soft whispers could still be heard, but this me we're talking about, and since I'm a little loopy in the mornings I shrugged it off and went back to bed.

Two minutes later I see Nudge successfully holding a paper clip in the air and Ella making a giant leap on top of me.

"Oh cheese balls, seriously Ella? You picked my lock?" I gave her the best glare I could muster at 8 am and pushed her off of me.

"Oh come on Max, what did you expect? We need to know exactly what happened last night! Details woman! Besides I didn't do it, Nudge did" I rolled my eyes as Nudge sat on the edge of my bed nodding vigorously,

"Yeah you're like lucky I didn't have time to put up my little tiny cameras, I totally would have, if we had more than ten minutes! You know how tech savvy I am, but I'm not a computer nerd, I'm just really good with that kind of stuff" Ella agreed,

"Plus you left a huge mess in the kitchen, which I so generously cleaned up for you so mom wouldn't get suspicions." Ella smirked, "You owe me, so spill"

I shot her a pointed glare and rolled my eyes,

"Geez Ella I wouldn't call putting the dishes in the wash saving the day" she punched me lightly and I laughed and after another ten minutes of pleading I gave in and told them everything, from the awkward conversation with Kevin to the romantic kiss in the rain.

By the end of the story Ella had a little Twinkle in her eyes and Nudge kept sighing dramatically, to be honest it was getting annoying, like seriously… annoying.

"So when are you going to see him again?" Nudge asking still in her romantic daze, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not sure, we didn't really set a date or time. I'm not going to rush things. He'll text me or something" Ella nodded,

"You don't want to seem to pushy or desperate" I agreed thoughtfully, kicking her off the bed, I smirked once I heard the "uoff" of her flying off and landing on the carpet.

"Hey you dork" Ella yelled, but I could hear the smile in her voice, I grumbled pulling the blanket over my head and fell back asleep.

I woke up two hours later, nice and refreshed. 8 am is not a good time to wake up, 10 however just feels better. I stretched quietly pointing my toes and silently cursing when I felt a cramp start to form.

Finally dragging myself out of bed, I went to do the necessities, brush my teeth ect.

This usually takes me a good 20 minutes every morning, its a little routine I have, makes me feel less like a zombie and just slightly better about the day.

Anyway, as I was walking back to my room, I heard Ella squeal instantly calling for Nudge to come; they were both looking at my cell phone in excitement.

"Nick texted you! So did Kevin, but we totally ignored that bastard" Nudge smirked evilly.

I rolled my eyes at her comment sitting down next to her looking over her shoulder at my phone, "What did they say?"

Bastard Kevin said " It was nice to see you again, you looked beautiful.

Ella gagged and spurted exaggeratedly, I just rolled my eyes snatching the phone to see what Fang texted to me.

_**Good Morning Sunshine**_

I smiled slightly reading the line, Nudge sighed next to me.

"He's so sweet huh Max?" she looked at me, "How does it feel to have someone who actually cares to you as opposed to a book?" she looked at me pointedly.

I rolled my eyes, oh crap I never finished my book! I wonder if Justin confessed his love….

I thought of how I would respond to Fang, I resorted to just:

_Good Morning _

So original huh? Ah oh well, I had decided today was a lazy day, I couldn't be bothered with anything. My phone buzzed again and I looked to see Fang had responded quickly.

_**I was actually talking to the Sun but I guess I could say Good Morning to you too ;)**_

I smirked, rolling my eyes.

_Dork :P_

I smiled to myself, yes I had resorted to petty name calling, was it childish? Yes. Was it stupid? Perhaps, depending on who you ask. Was it worth it? Totally.

And that my friends, is how I started dating Fang! The rest of the week went like that, cute good morning texts, some snarky comments and random babbles. We kinda talked all day, I even got to the point that I was all talked out. You know that feeling? After texting someone all day, you just run out of things to say to them? Yep that was us, none the less we'd say good night and Alas the next day would have us talking again.

It was perfect…It just felt right.

Until of course I met HER.

* * *

**Hi guys! I know its been a while, I'm actually doing clinical trials for school, you know because I want to be a Nurse? Anyway I've been super busy ****  
but I promise I'll be updating. Just not as much.**

**And this was pretty much a filler chappie, so its not long nor particularly good :P lol **

**Thanks to all those who PM'ed me and asked if I had any problems and if I was okay. I am **** like I said, I've just been busy. But do not fret, I am still alive.**

**Question: Have you ever been talked out? With who?**

**It happens to me all the time, with my best friend. **

**Toodles**

**Until Next Time-**

**:)me123**


End file.
